Little Blessings
by ImperfectRozes
Summary: One Shot of the green couple through pregnancy! Rated T for language and slightly suggestive themes.


Hello people! I know I disappeared for a while but I'm back now and with lots of new ideas! This is a one shot of how Buttercup found out she was pregnant and the journey of the green duo during pregnancy. Who knows? I might even do one for the other couples! But I'm just going to shut up and let you enjoy this fic. (A piece of this fic is in "Any Other Way.")

Buttercup's POV.

My back was slammed against the wall as Butch's lips were on mine, kissing me like there was no tomorrow. I wrapped my arms around his strong neck as his hands traveled from my face, to my chest, my stomach and then the globes of my ass, squeezing them fiercely. Biting my bottom lip asking for entrance, I granted him this, his tongue battling against mine. After a few minutes of pure pleasure, he broke off the kiss, a string of saliva connecting our mouths.

"That's just a taste of what's happening tonight, **my dear wife**." He growled, a wicked grin on his face. Oh, I didn't mention that. We're on the reception of our wedding. Well, in the bathroom hiding.

I licked my lips and then bit my lower lip, his eyes darkening, and then a devilish smirk appeared on **my husband's** alluring lips.

"Can't wait."

5 Months later

"You're pregnant."

The word **'** **pregnant'** kept bouncing around in my mind, my eyes wide in shock.

A squeal broke me out of my train of thoughts. I turned my head to my right and there was Bubbles, giggling and jumping in her seat. Well, what her bulging stomach allowed her to do.

"I'm not alone!" She cheered and turned to me, her low pigtails bouncing with her.

I stood up from the hospital table and the doctor stared at me, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"Pregnant…" I slowly repeated before black dots started clouding up my vision and I was suddenly unconscious.

A few minutes later

"Buttercup!"

My name being called out made me open my eyes slowly, the light from the ceiling almost blinding me. I was met with worried sky-blue eyes. I groaned and slowly sat up. Bubbles, along with the doctor were staring at me.

"Melissa managed to catch you and place you on the bed. Are you okay?" Her usual bubbly voice was change by a scared voice, almost like a whisper.

"Pregnant." I repeated again and placed a hand on my flat stomach.

"Yes, you're pregnant Buttercup."

I stared at the wall, analyzing everything. How did I get in this situation? Let's start from the beginning.

1 week ago, I started puking my brains out in the mornings. Butch insisted I went to the doctor and was about to take me himself, but I assured him it was just the flu. I mentioned it to my youngest sister and she immediately took me to her OB-GYN, suspecting I was pregnant.

I quickly crossed that idea but then it hit me.

Me and Butch don't use protection most of the time… I'm on the pill, but I haven't had the opportunity to buy them in a month with Bubbles upcoming baby shower and stuff, and me and Butch, haven't stopped our…. Routines. My face heated up at the thoughts.

"I'm having a baby?" I blinked and looked at the two women with me. They both nodded slowly and a small smile etched onto my lips. Me and Butch love each other. This baby is made from our love. And that makes this perfect.

Both of them sighed in relief and Melissa, the doctor, gave me my prenatal vitamins and told me everything I needed to know. I was 2 months along.

When we left the office, my nerves started kicking in. How am I going to tell Butch? What if he thinks it's too soon? What if he doesn't like the idea of kids? Negative thoughts started invading my mind and Bubbles could tell by the look on my face.

"Buttercup, it's going to be okay. You're not alone." After a few words of encouragement, she got down from my car and entered her house, while I started driving, debating on how to tell Butch.

I arrived at my house and sighed in relief when I didn't see his car parked. That means I have sometime to think how exactly I'm supposed to tell my husband these shocking news.

First of all, I had to prepare a meal for when he came back. I'm sure he hasn't eaten anything since lunch and that means he's coming to ravage whatever he can find in the fridge.

I looked at the clock on the kitchen wall and it read 4:37pm. Butch doesn't come home until at least 6 pm. That gives me enough time to prepare a lasagna with some white rice. Perfect!

I started preparing everything and felt butterflies in my stomach from my nerves. HOW AM I NERVOUS?! I'm the toughest fighter. I never get nervous.

I prepared everything and placed it on the table. The clock read 5:58. I sighed heavily and sat down, mentally preparing for what could happen today. I stared at the wall, not being aware of the door opening and closing.

It wasn't until I felt lips on mine that I came to notice Butch was home. I kissed him back lightly and then he broke the kiss, staring into my eyes.

"How are you feeling Butters?"

His eyes, it's almost like they pierce through my soul.

And honestly, I wasn't thinking clearly.

"I'm pregnant!" I blurted out and then slapped my hand on my mouth. He drew back and stared at me, his eyes wide.

"W-what?" He whispered and blinked. Tears started welling up in my eyes and I couldn't control it. Stupid hormones!

"I'm pregnant…" I looked down and tried to blink the tears away. Not even 3 seconds later, Butch picked me up and crashed me against his chest.

"A baby..." He whispered. Then he pulled us apart and stared at me, his eyes filled with excitement and curiosity. "Baby? We're having a baby?"

"Yeah Butch, a baby. Our baby." He looked at my stomach and then pressed his hand against it, his smile widening.

"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" He hugged me tightly again, nuzzling his face on my neck.

After eating, we both sat in our bed, me in his lap with my back to his chest and his arms around my waist and touching my stomach.

"You have to tell me when it moves and when it kicks." He stated proudly and nuzzled my neck with his nose, tickling me a little.

"Of course, Butch." I agreed, and he started peppering kisses all over my neck.

This turned out to be fantastic.

The End! :D… Jk, Jk This isn't even the middle of the story

3 Months

'Finally done with the dishes' I cheered internally and placed the rag on the counter and walked over to the room, laying down on the bed. I placed my right hand on my small bump. I was a bit big for 3 months. When Bubbles was 3 months, you could barely notice it.

Butch just grins proudly when he sees it. Tomorrow I have my appointment and I'll talk to the doctor about it.

I accidentally fell asleep but I could still feel when Butch threw the covers on us and his hand draped around my stomach.

~Next Day~

"Well Buttercup…" Melissa grinned while moving the stick around my stomach.

"Your tummy is bigger than average women's because you, darling, are expecting twins."

"SAY WHAT?!" I exclaimed, my body going cold.

Butch fist bumped the air "YES!"

Oh Lord…

5 Months

"Buttercup, you shouldn't be carrying that." Butch scolded softly and grabbed the groceries from me, then kissed my forehead.

"Butch… I'm pregnant, not stupid." I sighed softly and rubbed my stomach, trying to calm the flutter of kicks.

"You little devils should stay still." I huffed and Butch chuckled.

"Again?" He raised an eyebrow and I nodded, sitting down.

He kneeled in front of me and placed his hand on my stomach.

"Why don't you boys give your momma a break?"

"Who said they are boys?"

"Father instinct baby."

"Yeah right."

After Butch rubbed my stomach a bit, they stopped kicking and settled on moving a bit. I smiled at Butch and he leaned in, kissing my stomach while I played with his hair.

"We're keeping the gender a secret until they're here right?" I asked, chuckling softly.

"Yup. Even if our siblings are dying to know." He grinned and leaned in, pecking my lips as the twins started kicking again, making me groan in frustration and Butch to laugh.

7 And A Half Months

"Buuuuuutch! Where are you taking me?" I whined, holding on to his arm tightly since my eyes are covered by a blindfold and I can't exactly walk around normally with my huge stomach.

The twins started moving excitedly making me huff softly as Butch guided me to God knows where.

"Just a few more minutes baby doll."

After the few minutes he said, we finally stopped and there was complete silence. One hand went to my stomach and the other holding on to my husband's arm.

He removed my blindfold and there stood everyone with presents making me gasp in surprise. It was the patio of Bubble's house which had a beautiful garden and a terrace.

I looked down at my strapless dress that reached my knees and caressed my bulging tummy.

"I thought I said no party." I sighed softly, but the smile on my face said completely the opposite. Butch gently wrapped his arm around my waist and pressed me to his chest.

"I told you there was a surprise!"

Today was our 1 year anniversary and Butch told me he had a surprise for later in the night. I totally did not expect this.

My friends from high school and college, my family, my sibling and their husbands, my nieces. Everything was nicely decorated and there was a black wooden rocking chair with 2 white bows, symbolizing our twins.

"This is beautiful you guys… Thank you so much for this." I looked at my husband pecking his cheek and then hugging my siblings, well almost since my stomach got in the way.

Into the party, everyone was having fun drinking punch and eating, while I chatted with Blossom on the side lines.

"You sure you don't want to tell me the genders?" She raised an eyebrow, drinking her juice while staring at me.

"Actually, we don't know the genders. Only the doctor does."

"So it's a complete surprise?"

"Yup." I stated proudly while watching as Butch talked to his brothers and gently rocked his niece, Brianna, from side to side while her red eyes were slowly closing away in slumber. I looked at my husbands face while he laughed gently, so he didn't disturb the little angel.

My life couldn't truly get any better.

9 Months Full

Everyone was waiting for the moment they would have to rush me into the hospital with my water broken but it hadn't happened yet and I was relieved.

Bubbles warned me of the extreme contractions and pain that was to come. I felt a little nervous but I wanted to deny it.

Bubbles and Blossom got through it, so why couldn't I?

The doctor warned me that it could happen at any moment so I had to be careful. Since I was feeling completely normal, me and the girls went to the mall to retrieve some things for the babie's room.

 **Big mistake**

Just as I was walking through the toy isle, I felt like something in my stomach was not feeling right. I rubbed it gently, trying to make the feeling go away, until I felt it.

The wetness between my legs and the heavy feeling.

 **My water broke in the middle of Toy's R Us.**

Ok, Buttercup, keep calm, no contractions yet, so that means we're on time. Luckily Blossom was passing by with the cart and I whispered her name harshly.

"What's up?" She asked looking at the little stuffed dragon, probably for Brianna.

"My water just broke." I got out through a whisper.

"WHAT?!"

"Shut up! Just get Bubbles and let's leave."

We left as quickly as we could and got in Blossom's pink Range Rover, Bubbles in the back with me and Blossom driving.

"Bubbles! Call the doctor and tell her to meet us at the hospital, then call the boys and tell them the same!" Blossom commanded, and Bubbles started dialing as a sharp pain in my stomach caused me to groan and grab onto Bubbles hand.

I could hear everything around me but couldn't focus. It's almost like the pain took everything away.

After a few minutes I heard Butch on the phone and then Bubbles gave me the phone, rubbing my back with one hand soothingly.

 _"_ _Buttercup!"_ He called out and I could hear him throwing stuff and closing doors, before the engine started.

 _"_ _I'm on my way babydoll, hang on in there."_

"Yeah, yeah." I managed to get out through gritted teeth.

 _"_ _Soon we're going to get out those little blessings out of your stomach and into our arms! I'll be with you there."_

After a few minutes of Butch calming me down by phone, we finally saw the hospital sign making us all sigh in relief. I said bye to Butch and then Blossom parked in the hospital. Just as I was getting out of the car, another contraction hit me, longer than the others.

I almost fell to the floor but Blossom catched me, then quickly walking into the hospital.

~13 hours later~

Butch arrived 3 minutes after Blossom had carried me into the hospital and there I spent 12 hours on labor.

Our first baby was born exactly at 4:36 AM on June 26. The other one took a little bit longer and came out at 4:42 AM.

Butch had 3 broken fingers, but still managed to grin proudly when he saw our little devils.

I was in the bed, panting heavily while they were getting cleaned up.

"Babygirl, I told you so!"

"Told me… What exactly?" I stared up at him and he grinned even more.

"We had twin boys!" I smiled at his excitement and then he kissed my sweaty forehead.

"Here you go, Baby #1." The nurse smiled and handed the older one to Butch, minding his broken fingers.

"And here is Baby #2." The nurse handed me my youngest and I took a good luck at his small face.

"He looks like you." I snorted and he smirked.

"This little one does too."

"How are we naming them?" I hummed softly and looked at my husband.

"This one will be Brayden James Jojo." He stated and I nodded.

I looked at the little bundle in my arms when he suddenly opened his eyes and for a second, I thought I was looking at Butch.

"Blake Arthur Jojo… Butch he looks exactly like you"

"Nice name Princess." He chuckled while rocking Brayden back and forth.

Welcome to the world Brayden and Blake!

Well…. Hope you liked it! Review and share please! ^.^


End file.
